Natalia Kowalska
Natalia_rl.jpg Natalia_anime.jpg Basic Information= Full Name: Natalia Aurelle Kowalska Age: 18 District: Capitol (6, 13, 7, 15) Gender: Female Height: 5'5 Alignment: Chaotic Good Weapons: WIP Appearance: For her age, Natalia stands shorter than the average girl at 5'5. Unlike other girls, half of her blonde hair is shaved off her head. What's left of her hair reaches slightly past her shoulders. Natalia's eyes are a brilliant brown that gives her an element of certainty. She wears many earrings to help façade her true colors. Allies: WIP |-| Personal Traits= Personality: When most people think of the great Natalia Kowalska, they think of a girl that is tough as nails who would act as the perfect rebel to defy the Capitol. But most people don't associate the words scarred and vulnerable with such a girl. Except no one has ever experienced the meaning of pain like Natalia has after seeing her parents die right in front of her eyes. So, Natalia, forced to build up courage that she visibly doesn't have, isn't afraid to get her hands dirty in the name of her parents. Strengths: WIP Weaknesses: WIP Fears: WIP |-| Backstory= WORK IN PROGRESS Natalia's story doesn't begin with her simplistic birth in the Capitol. Her story doesn't even begin with her parents at all. Instead, the great allegory of Natalia Aurelle Kowalska begins all because of an idea started by one dying woman many lifetimes ago. Now this woman, who was once known as the great Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, was lying on her deathbed. Her wistful, youthful face had been reduced to wrinkles, much like a great Phoenix about to catch itself on fire to claim some essence of life again. Katniss croaked for some water, and as her son was handing her elderly mother a glass of water, Katniss lightly drew her son's ear near her mouth as the voice of the rebellion uttered her final words: "Make sure the peace is safeguarded, not for your sake, but instead for your sought-after desendants." A few days after his mother's funeral, Katniss's son finally understood the meaning of this message; once the Capitol was informed of his mother's death, they would take every oppourtunity presented to them as a chance to rekindle Panem to the olden days. So taking every precaution, Katniss's son spread across the Capitol as a final accord of peace, for the sake of Katniss Everdeen. For now, the peace that Katniss had sought for remained. But like all precious things such as peace, they are eventually stomped to oblivion and lost to history. Exactly how did this peace get removed from Panem's society? You, the reader, will be among the first to see the public reveal of this dark secret. As all secrets go, sharing them comes with a cost. The cost will be your life in the hands of Katniss's descendants. Brutus II, the grandson of Enobaria, is the main person responsible for the peace disappearing. Maybe the naïve boy had an accomplice or three, but Brutus II was the main man in the scenario. One night, Brutus II, under the cover of darkness, slipped into the Mellark mansion. Most people thought that Brutus II was having a conference call with Katniss's son. Instead, the grandson of the fiercest tribute known to man slit Rye Mellark's throat under the cover of darkness, leaving Katniss's son to be as dead as a doornail. |-| Inspiration= Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Unfinished Category:Tributes Category:Characters